


Waterboy Strength Goddess

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asset Theft, Feminization, M/M, Masculinity Draining, Other, Transformation, bimbofication, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Wilt keeps getting stepped on! Even after inheriting the divine powers of an ancient strength goddess, he can’t get enough respect for a slot on the football team! What happens when some wayward bullying finally causes this stout college student to snap?





	Waterboy Strength Goddess

Another successful home game for the Banner State Bruisers meant one hell of a post-match pow-wow from the roundy group of college ball players. Things had been going incredibly smoothly so far with blow out over blow out cementing their ensemble as the finest team in their conference. A smooth trip to the playoffs was all but guaranteed for the 8-0 stampede of a team. Nothing but effortless games were ahead of them!

So, what was their secret? Hard work and practice? Of course not, this was the NCAA! Oh, but Banner State was unique in that their crooked success wasn’t from the normal bribery, roiding, and under the table deals. No, they had the power of god on their side! Or, well, godly powers.

“Can I please be on the team now, coach?” Wilt whined shrill as could be. “I’ve used the strength goddess powers so many times now! I want to go and win with them for once!” 

“Shut UP! No one’s supposed to know about that!” Head coach Barry replied.

My, what a weird path to success this all had been. Poor frail little Wilt had always been teased for his humiliating docile height and feminine gender-betraying hips. He thought joining the football team would be a great way to bulk up and finally earn some respect among other guys! Nope. Coach never let him suit up. He was continuously ignored as a potential asset to the team while these huge guys built like walking refrigerators ate up all the spotlight. Coach Barry promised, promised, one day he’d get to play if he stuck around. He was the best waterboy they’d ever had! And well, ever since his incident, he’d been the truly most valuable asset on the team. 

Wilt had a knack for archeology. It was what earned him a scholarship to Banner State in the first place. It was also what gave him a chance to privately inspect an aging artifact from some cryptic ancient civilization whittled away by its desert environment. Wilt came in expecting to analyze a delicate stone wheel with fabulous engravings and patterns carved into its old limestone face. What he didn’t prepare for was the stone to be harnessing an ancient goddess, looking for a worthy vessel to continue her legacy! Wilt’s soul had been mended to one of vast power, tied to the diety Erimos Entasi’s iron fisted dominion over power itself!

And yet… he still didn’t get any respect. 

Like the fool with a hole in his heart he was, the first thing he did upon gaining godly powers was tell his head coach he could finally play. Yet, even with demonstrations of his new power. Coach Barry couldn’t find the heart in him to give some wimp a starring role. Look at him! He was so scrawny! What would others think of him if he let that shorty lead the team? Of course, that’s not the answer he gave the manipulable ball of hopes in front of him, no no. Weakling or not, his powers could buff up the team! 

So, instead of being a sports star and finally earning the acceptance he craved, Wilt whittled in the shadows, expending the goddess of strength’s powers to turn these brutish boys into unstoppable muscle monsters. Yet, still.... Nothing. No respect. Only coach knew what powers he harnessed; everyone else just thought of him as a disposable waterboy.

“Coach, you promised!” Wilt justifiably complained. “I’ve been benched for ages, give me a chance already!”

“Wilt… Wilt, stop.” Barry sighed, passing off the key to his recent success as a nuisance. “Things are working great right now! There’s no reason to mess up success.”

“But I could be doing even better!” Wilt shrugged. “You know what I can do, just let me-”

“Hey! Fagboy!” Someone interrupted. “Pipe down!”

A menacing figure interrupted the duo’s conversation. The team’s quarterback, the person Wilt was pumping full of his power the most, was keen to put the shrimpy boy down.

“We just won! We being the team. The coach. The people playing. Go ask someone else if you want to suck their dick.” He spat out.

The huge 6’4” menace of a man curled his fists and cracked his knuckles, knowing just how much he could lug his weight around. He smiled at his own smug little put-downs, knowing just how much they’d hurt a normal twerp who couldn’t defend himself.

But Wilt… Wilt wasn’t any normal push over. Wilt had powers! This idiot was biting the hand that fed him! Wilt had had enough. He didn’t need to make friends with these losers. He was… he was a goddess!

Wilt’s eyes shined pink, inflamed with the untold power of a waking goddess ready to show her stuff. The quarterback looming over Wilt went blank faced his smile faded away. He… he felt so exhausted! It felt like all his energy had suddenly been sapped away in one sudden bolt! He tried to speak.

“I…” Even talking was such a laborious task! He tried over and over again to start a sentence. “I… I feel....”

Every word out of the buff figure’s lips was just a little bit higher in tone than the last. Every time he opened his mouth, his whole body felt so much less heavy, suddenly purged of some immense burden… all but his chest. Each breath he took in and out, the weight on his chest felt greater and greater. Was… was he having a heart attack!? What was happening!?

“Holy shit, dude, is that you!?” Someone else blurted.

The quarterback’s head veered around to see why such worry was being aimed his way. That big heaving weight on his chest followed through with his motion, finally pulling his attention downward. His jersey was loose and baggy, with only some unknown fixations of his figure propping up the front. His gaze darted up right into a mirror. 

The most attractive looking lady he’d ever seen greeted his stare back. Big long blonde hair, soft arms, a heaving chest… all dressed in his same number jersey with eyes blinking in sync with his. He… he looked like a woman! His hands darted towards the one male asset he couldn’t lose, that big meaty cheerleader pounder he’d doubtlessly knocked up too many sorority girls with. That had to still be intact! He had to still have his pride!

His hands yanked down his gym shorts, darted between his legs and… yes! Yes, he still had it! Every bit of his body was morphing by the minute into an illustrious bimbo stripper bombshell, but the part that mattered most in his head was still there! 

...For a moment at least. As the rest of his body started to simmer back down, as his breasts finally stopped surging into his new cantaloupe-weight tits and his thighs stopped rounding into delectable man-killing lady legs, two last sensations set in. Two forces racked him, two firm, unstoppable squeezes draining something out him like an orange. One sat between his ears pulling at his very brain. The other tugged between the athlete’s new thigh gap. It grew more powerful, undeniably intense. His mouth opened and started making confused cooing noises, unsure how exactly to endure it all. 

The last bits started to drain out. Extremely faint magenta haze linking the quarterback to Wilt grew thicker, plainly visible to the naked eye. Something was evaporating out of his body. His masculinity, his intelligence, anything that could be considered might and power, was escaping him into Wilt. With each passing second, the last of his male asset wilted in surging pumps, adding towards the lither built boy’s frame.

What was his reaction? What possible reaction could he have after seeing all his power leave his body in one powerful burst? Giggles. Playful, happy giggles that got louder and more enthused every little pump away of his masculinity. Draining all that power had left him looking like a bimbo, sucking out all his mental might had given him the mental makeover to match. As the boy’s manhood reduced itself to a pitiful stub, he found himself happy as could be. He didn’t really care about that bit of him. There was a cute guy with pretty pink stuff around him. The only emotion he really felt besides happiness wasn’t vengeance or anger but… horniness.

The quarterback turned barbie doll pried open Wilt’s pants, seeing what the immensely powerful waterboy was packing between his legs. A respectable cock greeted him; one surely larger than the sad excuse for a penis pressed against his wife thighs, but still smaller looking than his old cock. At first. Then, the pink mist that use to be his sexuality came crashing down against Wilt. The cocksleeve’s eyes went wide as he saw such a dazzling sight unfold.

Wilt was absorbing his masculinity. That modest cocklength surged and spread as more and more of the sports star’s male essence crammed itself into its new permanent owner. In seconds, a 4 inch semi erect dick bloated and creaked until it was an impressive 9 inches long! Even Wilt’s balls started gaining mass as it turned taut with writhing spunk!

Wilt felt amazing. An intoxicating power had been unleashed after years of being stepped on by jerks for acceptance. Just robbing this sports star of all his power after bestowing him with some of his was an unprecedented pleasure he’d never felt before. Compared to that sensation, the beautiful porn star-looking sissy kissing his cock to take his virginity was a mere bonus.

That… that was one person drained. How would it feel if he took the whole team~?

Ethereal angel wings of that same pink-colored energy materialized behind Wilt in an instant. Tendrils of haze shot towards every other man in the room, sans his stunned coach onlooking the whole ordeal. Each methodical energy tentacle smited every other sports star, leeching off their masculine power! Try as they might to resist, there was nothing to be done! Wilt laughed. He smiled and watched as panicked meat heads started spilling out of their clothes looking for a solution, then steadily giving up and turning to their nearest bimbo neighbor to lock lips. 

Thin pink wisps of energy linked their slowly wilting dicks to the steadily surging erection parked a ways away. A few of the himbos turning bimbos tried to grasp at the faintly visible cloud, trying to pull it away and move it off. Big mistake. All that putting their hand in front of the stream accomplished was giving that draining spell far more access to their upper halves to expedite the process. Fools unfortunate to try and tug away the draining found their chests surging full to a ludicrous degree, surging like filling water balloons every moment they interfered! 

It was easy to see when a boy was finally topped off and drank dry. One final little spurt would always escape them. One little pathetic dollop of thin, wimpy, infertile spunk more akin to pre than anything that a man would pump into a woman would shoot out in one last desperate strand. Their balls had been drained, reduced to impotent little inch-length nubs only good for looking cute. 

As for Wilt’s mass? Wilt had the strength of dozens of men surging into his veins. His body started changing rapidly to assert his new look as a take of pride and the male goddess of power. His height grew slightly, his body toned into something akin to a greek god… Oh, but those were hardly worth noting compared to the massive changes suring to life on his all-powerful crotch. His dick and balls kept growing and growing and GROWING! His cock towered from a foot high to two to three! A dick a full yard in length and as thick as a leg was parked between his thighs, tall enough for him to easily kiss the beast! To power it all, enormous balls the size of his head swung beneath him in his aching, overpacked balls, squirming with gallons of sperm.

Wilt finally turned back to his old coach, the one who’d let everyone bully him his entire span working with the football team. His face was white, his eyes wide. 

“Bring me more.” Wilt asked. “You work for me now. If you let me down… I’ll make you the prettiest bitch of this whole harem~”


End file.
